Primera Concerto
Primera Concerto is one of the heroines featured in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens, and the parallel tales of Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides. A half-blooded archer who joined up with the forces of Lescatie after being rescued by Sasha Fullmoon, she is corrupted into a werewolf-elf hybrid by the lilim Druella. __TOC__ ''Fallen Maidens'' Biography (Pre-transformation) A half-elf girl born between a human father and elven mother. Half elves are persecuted by both humans and elves and she was no exception to the rule. Since losing her parents when she was little, she's lived by herself, relying on no one until now. She has a prideful, moody personality and is easily swept by emotion, but she also has a sensitive and kind-hearted side. It troubles her that she gets overly emotional and ends up hurting others. When she was attacked by monsters near the religious nation of Lescatie, she was saved by Sasha. She was then taken back (a bit coercively) and has since ended up living with at the church where "you" and Sasha live. She's an expert archer who is great with magic, which she can concentrate into arrows and shoot. Partly due to recommendations made by "you" and Sasha, she became a soldier of the Order. Right afterwards, she received the blessing of the chief god and awakened as a hero. She acts like she hates humans and elves, but that is because humans and elves hate her. Also, she even hates herself for being a half elf, because the human and elven parents that she hates so much brought such a creature into the world. For that reason, she normally hates being in the city which is full of humans and spends most of her time alone in the forest near Lescatie. When she is given tasks by the Order, it's "your" job to go call her. She thinks fondly of "you", since "you" treat her naturally without any fear, scorn, or posturing; for some reason, however, she gets upset whenever she looks at you and her anger is always irrational. She drives you away when you come to get her, and then she always looks back at you as you are leaving while regretting her treatment of "you". On that day as well, she drove you away. Alone in the forest, she regretted it as usual while filled with worry. Words unexpectedly leaked out of her mouth: "Why is he a human and why am I a half elf..." The words she uttered to herself made her realize why she felt so angry while looking at "you". That anger wasn't directed at "you" it was directed at herself. She had seen how her parents were banished from the elven village and persecuted for joining together as an interracial couple. Being of a different race and especially being a detested half elf, she thought that it wouldn't be acceptable for her to be with "you" and that only unhappiness would result. She was angry at herself for being a half elf. At that moment, suddenly, the forest was shrouded in a choking, sweet demonic energy. While her mind grew hazy due to the demonic energy, she heard alluring wet sounds and the lustful howling of monsters... ''Fallen Maidens Biography (Post-transformation) The perverted sight of several unfamiliar soldiers of the Order, who had their clothing and armor stripped off, and of several werewolves indulging in intercourse with them, unfolded before her very eyes, causing her consciousness to grow faint. According to the teachings of god, and according to her own personal morals, she should have detested that spectacle, but mysteriously, she felt that it was beautiful and she couldn't take her eyes off it. For that reason, she didn't notice the werewolf approaching from her rear and she was pierced by its claws. When she came to, she had become a werewolf and she dashed straight through the forest, heading for a certain place. She knew exactly where she should go and what she should do: after seeing the werewolves and becoming one herself, she came to the realization that, even of different races, people can become one if they do that. If they just became male and female, race wouldn't matter one bit. She could thus become one with “him.” For that reason, she was following his scent after becoming able to sense it as a monster; the scent of a beloved male. After arriving before "you" in this manner, instinct took over: she assaulted "you" and rode "you" like a horse, raping "you". While copulating with "you", she moved her hips like a beast, more wildly than even the other werewolves; it seemed like she did it on purpose to make loud wet sounds. The more violently she fucked "you", the more strongly she felt that she had become one with "you;" The lewd wet sounds made her feel that the two of you were actually mixing together. While experiencing the joy of becoming your female, she remembered the situation with her own parents. After being banished from the elves' village, her mother and father were in love until the end. They mixed together as male and female just like this and she was born as a result. Looking at it that way, she felt an unbearable love for the parents she used to hate. And she also somehow started to like herself and half elves that she used to utterly despise. Normally, since elves have a unique and powerful magical energy, even if they become monsters, only the energy changes and they just turn into monsters while remaining elves, so they don't change into other monster types as human women do; however, since she was a half-human as a half elf, the human half was corrupted by the demonic energy of the werewolf and she ended up changing into the form of a werewolf. Furthermore, even if they used to use weapons and spells in combat as humans, because of the werewolves body and special characteristics, they normally ended up using their own claws as weapons. Due to the remaining elven half of her demonic energy, however, her superior archery and magic skills remained intact: those pierced by her arrows made from demonic energy are corrupted by the werewolves demonic energy and end up changing into werewolves. Having become a monster who is a hunter, whenever she spots races such as humans and elves, etc. that haven't become monsters, she will aggressively aim to pierce them with her bow and arrows. She dreams of a pleasurable, happy, and wonderful world where humans, elves and werewolves can intermingle with their beloved 'guy,' the way she has herself and all the races could become just male and female, mixing together as one with their loved ones... Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Story Gallery= Primera interactive story.jpg|Primera's Biography: "You" Version |-|Extra artwork= Primera_FallenBrides1.png|Primera Concerto having sex with "You" from ''Fallen Brides |-|Fan artwork= Primera1.jpg File:Primera2.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Fallen Brides Category:Demon Realm